Narrator
The Narrator is a Peppa Pig character who always knows what everyone is doing and exactly what is going on. He has an exclusive third-person point of view and happens to be very loquacious and joyful. He's never angry, crossed, sad, or stressed. He doesn't really have any physical body that anyone can see in Peppa's universe. He's more of a careless whisper or a disembodied voice. Relationships He finds interest in every character, and sometimes is quite amused what they do as well. Everyone actually fears the Narrator and do whatever he says hoping that he will go away one day. The Narrator himself is unaware of this he sees this world as a big sit-com. But only the main character can hear the Narrator and even have conversations with him.....he takes a shine to her.... Peppa Pig The Narrator first met Peppa when she got lost while the Pig family was on a picnic at first she was afraid and didn't know what to think. However over time the Narrator and her came to be friends, telling jokes to each other, learning about who they were, and eventually he help Peppa get back to her family. The Narrator and Peppa usually speak to one another when they're feeling lonely or bored, Peppa also talks to him about her problems, her outlook on the world, what life means to her, cheers her up if she's having a bad day, and to help her friends when they need help. Peppa's the only character who knows the Narrator's true identity, the Narrator conjointly taught her how to break to fourth-wall. Carrie Cat The Narrator first met Carrie when she moves in. Carrie unstacks the boxes at the narrator says so and Carrie whips her head around. She soon finds out that the narrator is watching her, but she doesn't mind. Carrie often talks to the narrator, often gossiping or telling him "No kidding!" or "Shaddap." when something obviously small, exciting or terrifying happens. Zoe Zebra Zoe Zebra and the Narrator don't interact much, but Zoe told him that Peppa copies her in "Very Same Things". Trivia * His real name is John Sparkes. * Emily Elephant also heard him only once when she was listening with her ears, but it didn't go as well as Peppa's encounter. She ran around pleading insanity that day. * He has all power over what happens in Peppaland, he also decides what situations everyone will get into each day. * He also has the power to speed up or slow down time in Peppaland. * He always knows what everyone is thinking or doing and ALWAYS knows EXACTLY what time of day it is. * He expects everyone to be friends. * He has a rare disease which apparently infects his brain and makes him think that he has to point out every single little detail, whether it’s already extremely obvious or not. * In STH223's fanon, the Narrator is a psychopath that everyone despises. * He and Daddy Pig went to the same school together. * The Narrator is often rumored to be a ghost or imaginary. *Peppa is extremely annoyed by the Narrator as of 1985. She just doesn't feel annoyed on camera. Category:Characters Category:Males